1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of tag and to apparatuses used therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game of tag, wherein a player thereof is provided with at least one band worn on one of the player's limbs and to which a flag is detachably secured thereto for removal therefrom by an opponent of the player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of tag, and games of the like, are well-known in the prior art. Typically, a game of tag is played between two or more players, each player being provided with a flag or other indicia to show their participation in the game. Each player, or each team of players, attempts to gather the flag of an opposing player, or of all players of an opposing team. Game play continues until one player, or one team of players, collects all the flags of all other players, or of all players of all opposing teams. Variations in games of tag, and in apparatuses used therein, are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,718 to Steinkamp teaches a detachable streamer means for use in playing touch football.